Configurations of systems, such as oil field drilling systems, can be planned during a planning stage. Often, a software application is used in the planning stage. The components that make up such systems can have a number of parameters that can be adjusted through the software application during the planning stage. It can be a challenge to provide a user with help in resolving errors that arise during the planning stage.